<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gaung Raung Ep. 239: Yang Dicari hilang, Yang Dikejar Lari by Lunarea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209816">Gaung Raung Ep. 239: Yang Dicari hilang, Yang Dikejar Lari</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarea/pseuds/Lunarea'>Lunarea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Raung Bulan Menggaung [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:33:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarea/pseuds/Lunarea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tentang yang tak dinanti-nanti, pun diduga-duga.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gala Narasimha &amp; Adria Nirmala</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Raung Bulan Menggaung [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gaung Raung Ep. 239: Yang Dicari hilang, Yang Dikejar Lari</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Judul dikutip dari Rehat oleh Kunto Aji.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Umur saya baru seperempat abad lebih setahun. Masih muda, kalo kata orang. Nggak seharusnya saya bilang saya capek nyari pendamping hidup.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Berkali-kali saya pacaran, ujungnya putus juga. Berkali-kali jatuh cinta, tapi merekanya nggak cinta balik sama saya. Ada yang putus-nyambung, ujungnya tetep bubar jalan. Emang hati nggak bisa dipaksa; dia maunya cocok-cocokan. Sehari cocok, besoknya nggak. Tiga bulan oke, bulan berikutnya saya diselingkuhin. Ada-ada aja.</em>
</p><p><em>Daripada dibilang capek, mungkin saya cuma males. Saya lagi </em>enjoy-enjoy-<em>nya kerja, nggak diganggu tetek bengek cinta. Toh bapak saya nggak ngeburu-buru. Beliau, sih, santai aja karena udah ngemong cucu dari kakak saya. Ya, paling si mbak yang suka nanya kapan bawa pacar ke rumah. Cuma sekadar pertanyaan. Dia juga nggak maksa saya buru-buru ikut jejaknya. Mungkin tau saya nggak mau diuber macem singa diburu pemburu, atau nggak mau saya bernasib sama kayak dia dulu. Pacaran baru dua taun, udah ditanya-tanya kapan nikah. Jangan lama-lama, keburu zina.</em></p><p>
  <em>Tapi mbak saya itu hidup bahagia. Cuma suka marah-marah karena kelakuan bapak dan suami nggak jauh beda sama kelakuan anaknya.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Intinya ituuu, saya nggak mau buru-buru. Sekarang nggak ada, nanti juga ada. Saya nggak nolak kesempatan, tapi buat sekarang, saya nggak mau susah payah ngejer kesempatan itu. Ralat, bukan nggak mau, tapi belom mau. Nanti juga ada masanya saya bakal mau dan lari-lari kayak pedagang kaki lima dikejer satpol pp demi dapet hati orang yang saya cinta.</em>
</p><p>Yang dicari hilang, yang dikejar lari,</p><p>yang ditunggu, yang diharap,</p><p>biarkanlah semesta bekerja untukmu...<em>”</em></p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“Kak Gala?”</p><p>Niatnya mencari Soma. Di lautan manusia berdesak-desakan menonton konser satu <em>band </em>papan atas yang tengah Soma gandrungi, matanya mencari-cari sosok mungil yang mendadak lincah dan menghilang di kerumunan orang. Namun, yang ditemukan justru yang lain lagi.</p><p>Yang dulu pernah mampir. Bukan, bukan mampir ke hati. Hanya mampir ke hidupnya. Menjadi fragmen yang cepat terlupa. Yang kini muncul lagi.</p><p>“Dri?”</p><p>Perempuan itu masih begitu saja. Rambut panjang ikal yang dicepol manis di atas kepala. Sedikit perbedaan karena rambut itu kini berwarna kecokelatan. Juga kini keningnya dihias poni, membuat ia terlihat dua-tiga tahun lebih muda dari umur aslinya.</p><p>“Eh, nggak nyangka ketemu di sini! apa kabar, Kak?”</p><p>Adria Nirmala. Adik tingkatnya di masa kuliah. Beberapa kali mereka bertemu di kelas yang sama saat Gala mengulang mata kuliah. Dri, begitu si gadis biasa dipanggil. Sosok yang Gala ingat gampang akrab dengan orang lain. Dengan Gala pun, walau tak dekat sampai bagaimana. Lepas kuliah, mereka tak lebih dari sebatas saling mengikuti akun <em>Instagram </em>atau lihat-lihat status <em>Whatsapp.</em></p><p>Tak Gala sangka ia akan bertemu kembali dengan sepasang bola mata bak oase Gurun Sahara di tengah keributan konser <em>grunge.</em></p><p>“Baik, baik. Nggak nyangka juga lo demen <em>band </em>modelan begini. Dulu, kan, lo anak senja banget.”</p><p>Bibir bergincu merah tua itu merekah bagai kelopak mawar merona-rona, memelodikan tawa merdu yang lama tak ia dengar. “Iya, nih. Ada temen kantor yang suka denger, lama-lama ketularan, deh,” demikian jawab si gadis. “Kak Gala sendirian?”</p><p>“Oh, nggak. Sama temen, tapi ilang dia. Udah keinjek-injek orang, kali.”</p><p>Lagi, tawa Dri semacam senandung.</p><p>Pertemuan tak terduga. Jalan-jalan yang kembali bersinggungan. Tawa yang menjadi mukadimah sebuah kesempatan.</p><p>
  <em>Kesempatan yang tak kucari, tak kukejar; yang tak hilang dan tak lari.</em>
</p><p>“Mau gue bantu cari temennya?”</p><p>“Boleh. Kalo ketemu, nanti gue traktir es krim.”</p><p>Dri mendengkus, namun sepasang oase itu tersenyum.</p><p>
  <em>Entah bagaimana caramu bekerja, semesta.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>